After the Cut
by azacfan09590
Summary: Amanda is an assistant to the assistant director on a new movie set starring a few famous actors but her wit and charming character catches the eye of one of the stars will it be a happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

Name: After the Cut  
Rating: M  
Summary: Amanda is an assistant to the assistant director on a new movie set starring a few famous actors but her wit and charming character catches the eye of one of the stars will it be a happily ever after?  
Disclaimer: I don't own zac

Amanda picked up a chair and a tray of coffees dodging people and props left and right. She moved swiftly across the set weaving herself between Trailers dropping off coffees at certain ones. She felt gross because she was starting to break a sweat, whoever said this job is fun was wrong...very wrong.

She almost got where she needed to be when a loud bell sounded signaling that a scene was about to be shot so they needed quiet on the set. Amanda ran up to her boss and breathlessly whispered "here's your double shot espresso" she handed over her coffee then unfolded the chair her boss had asked for. Amanda heaved as she dropped the tray down on the ground. The sun felt like it was burning right through her skin and she could have sworn she had third degree burns now.

Her boss made a disgusted face before chucking the coffee in the trash "too cold, do better next time" Amanda clenched her fist and took a deep breath she suddenly felt the urge to punch her in the face but she resisted. It was only her first week on the job and it wouldn't look good if she got fired now. Amanda stood there sweating _Remember this is where you want to be, you picked this. You want to be behind the camera your future career starts with this job._

Zac felt the sweat run down his face as he took a weak swing at the guy in front of him. The guy dodged his punch and swung back hitting Zac in the face. Zac fell back hearing the scream from his girlfriend as he laid there trying to get up. He noticed the knife on the floor and picked it up quickly before the guy made his next move. With more confidence now Zac jumped up holding the knife out in front of him. He was about to charge the guy when he heard someone yell cut!

Zac dropped the knife and laughed as he swept away at some of the sweat that had formed on his forehead. He shook his co-stars hand "good shoot man" he said as he looked for a bottle of water he had been working all morning and he needed a drink. His "girlfriend" in the movie was already laughing and joking around with a set producer, now Zac didn't know her well but she was definitely a flirt. He saw the buffet table and saw bottles of water sitting in a tub filled with ice.

He walked over practically feeling the water run down his throat, he felt like he just took a ten mile hike through the dessert and he felt like he was going to pass out. He never thought shooting a horror was going to be a lot harder, he felt so out of shape because half this movie was filled with running and fighting.

Amanda's boss shoved her towards the table complaining that she was hungry and needed a bagel. Amanda silently mocked her making a face as she walked over to the table. She looked down and saw hot plates filled with scrambled eggs and hash browns they even had a plate filled with muffins. _Yum muffins I haven't had a muffin in days_. Amanda drooled over the plate as she reached across the table for the bagels. She was almost to the plate when she bumped in to someone else's hand. She pulled back startled "sorry" she said making her way to the other side of the table.

Once she grabbed a bagel she looked up now as Zac smiled "It's cool" he said as he grabbed a bottle of water and pretty much didn't wait until the cap was off before he chugged it. He could feel the dried on blood on his cheek start to run as he sweat more. "Rough shoot" the girl across the table asked as she started to butter a bagel. She didn't seem at all phased that he was standing there like she was too busy to even look up. Zac stopped drinking and nodded "yeah it's hard when you have to get your ass kicked on screen"

Amanda giggled as she slabbed on some butter hoping her boss would choke and die on this in five minutes. Zac noticed the pressure she was using on the bagel with the knife. She looked like she was stabbing it and slicing it "Is that supposed to be someone's face?" he asked taking another sip of water. Amanda looked up throwing the knife away "yeah I wish but If I hurt someone now there's a good chance I wouldn't be working tomorrow" She dropped the bagel on a plate and then pounded the two slices together so it was smooshed. "Wow I feel so much better" she said looking down at the defeated bagel. Zac took another sip of water finishing the bottle "well I have to get back on set but I hope to see you tomorrow so don't go hurting anybody" Amanda laughed and winked as she walked past the table "I'll try, just for you" He smiled back and shook his head. He then walked back to the set after hearing his name being called.

Amanda smiled to herself as she walked back to her boss "Finally" her boss said with a disgusted tone of voice "what did you walk to starbucks to get it" Amanda sighed and looked down at the notebook with all her little notes in them. She wasn't sure what her job was since she was the lowest of the low there, she pretty much ran around like a dog as people barked out orders.

Amanda looked up from her notes towards Zac. He somehow felt that she was looking over at him so he gave her a polite smile and a wink as he picked up the knife again trying to get back in character. Amanda smiled back before looking over at her boss who was intently watching the scene and repeating every line; she had no life.

Zac walked out of his trailer squinting at the bright lights set up around set. They had just got done shooting for the day and it felt like it was midnight but in all reality it was only eight. He could see his breath in the air since the sun went down the temperature dropped increasingly making him shiver a little. He made his way across the empty lot shoving his hands in his pockets. He was the only actor who hadn't left yet since it took longer for him to wash all the fake blood and make-up off.

Amanda sighed as she folded up a chair leaning it against a wall. She somehow got stuck with cleaning up after these pigs which forced her to stay later than she actually wanted. She folded up another chair but almost dropped it startled at the sound of a table being dragged across the pavement. She spun around sighing seeing that he was not a threat "wow manual labor I am shocked" she smiled as she took the table from him folding it.

Zac laughed and shrugged "I try" Amanda leaned the table up next to the chairs and wiped the hair out of her eyes "this was not in the job description" she said crossing her arm over her chest and turning back to him. "Well then why are you here" He asked. Amanda sighed "because one day I hope to be a director so what better way than to study the director and work on a movie set" She smiled and folded another chair "so if that means working my ass off now so my life can be that much better in a few years then so be it"

Zac liked her headstrong attitude and smiled at her comment "well then I hope to be in one of your movies some day" he said breaking the silence that fell between them. "I don't know you might be too washed up by then" she laughed at herself as she walked past him grabbing another chair "Ooh that was cold" he said holding his hand to his chest acting like he had just been pierced through the heart. Amanda looked over at him with a raised eyebrow "but who am I fooling, it looks like your acting skills are still in tact" She pointed to his hand on the chest move and laughed.

Zac nodded and laughed dropping his hand as he watched her grab a bag off the ground "yeah so I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked feeling weird that he even said that. Amanda nodded adjusting the bag on her shoulder "yeah bright and early, just what I need" she smiled and headed towards the gate with him following "well since I am usually the one to pick up the coffee in the morning I'll just go ahead and ask, do you want anything?"

Zac stopped next to her staring out through the gate. "No I'm going to be nice and lighten the load for you tomorrow" he smiled and opened the gate"I mean the image of you dropping the tray of coffees would be funny but…" He stopped when she hit him in the arm "Oh how thoughtful" she said rolling her eyes and walking past him. She stopped near the edge of the sidewalk and turned around to face him.

She hesitated to ask but if her sister bothered her one more time she would kill her. She bit her lip then went on "well you see my sister is a big fan and I-"he smiled and cut her off "I will be glad to sign anything she has for me" he winked making Amanda giggle feeling silly. She cut herself off before she looked anymore ridiculous "okay tomorrow how about we do lunch?" She was kind of startled at what she just asked and turned red "did I just say that?" she said scrunching up her forehead.

Zac laughed and nodded "lunch sounds good" Amanda took a sigh of relief "good because I would of felt like such an idiot if you said no" Zac shook his head "now how could I say no"

Amanda stumbled back as she stepped off the sidewalk "well I better go" she said embarrassed that she almost fell. Zac looked up at her with a raised eyebrow "yeah I'll see you then" Amanda smiled and waved goodbye as she crossed the street.

Zac shook his head as he walked towards his car unlocking it "did I just get asked out?" he thought sitting down in the front seat. He smiled to himself and laughed "I think I just did"


	2. Chapter 2

Name: After the Cut

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Amanda sat down at the table slamming her notebook down "I can't believe her" she said flustered and upset. Zac sat down across from her "I can't believe it either, I'm surprised she didn't fire you" He chuckled at what had happened earlier that day as he opened the menu.

Amanda rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest "well she deserved it" Zac closed the menu and looked over at her "Did she really deserve a soda in the face?" He saw that Amanda was smiling "that was a good one though" she said taking the menu off the table. Zac nodded in agreement "yeah it was" he smiled "so I'm sure you have worked up an appetite now"

Amanda nodded and looked down at the menu but closed it "you know what really pisses me off" she said still angry "is that she could say those things to me, she pretty much told me I would never make it in this business but here I am slaving over her ridiculous orders just to make her happy" Amanda was throwing her hands around to look more dramatic but all she made Zac do was laugh "do you even feel the least bit sorry for me?" she asked pointing to herself.

Zac stopped laughing "I would feel even more sorry if you got fired but you didn't so order something" he pointed up to the waitress who was star struck but was also starring at Amanda who was embarrassed because she must of looked like an idiot to her "Uhm just water please" she said quietly as she slouched down in her seat.

Zac looked up at the waitress "two waters" he said smiling as she walked away.

He looked back over at Amanda whose face was red "awh c'mon you didn't look that stupid" he said trying to calm her down.

Just earlier that day Amanda had been yelled at by her boss causing her to throw the soda that she was holding in her face. The whole crew was watching and they even stopped the scene that's when Zac saw it. He stood there and laughed as Amanda's boss wiped at her face, he remembered Amanda's expression as she stood there smiling at her little victory before she was kicked off the set and then here they were sitting down for lunch

"So are you planning on apologizing to her?" he asked as the waitress came back with their waters. She was so nervous that she almost spilt the waters on his lap. She smiled and laughed nervously as she flipped through her book "what can I get for you guys?" she asked as she looked towards Amanda.

Amanda smiled up at her "I'm fine thanks" still frustrated she looked back down at the table staring at a water spot. "Okay…" Zac said clapping his hands together "sorry for my rude friend over here" Zac said motioning towards Amanda with his hands "Can we just get a plate of fries?" the waitress smiled and he winked at her before she walked away. He watched her walk over to another young waitress who was probably waiting for every detail that had just happened.

"Oh my god you were checking her out" he heard Amanda say as he looked back over at her. "No I wasn't" he said shaking his head and putting the menu at the end of the table. Amanda snickered "you're unbelievable"

"Why thank you" Zac said being fresh as he took a sip of water "and no I'm not planning on apologizing, she got what she deserved" Amanda snapped back looking down at her water.

"Now see your really bringing down my mood" Zac said smirking over at her as she fiddled with the straw wrapper. "sorry but as you can tell I kind of snapped today" Zac started to laugh "Oh I noticed and so did the whole film crew" Amanda started to laugh too "yeah good times…" the plate of French fries was set down in front of them and Amanda took a fry still smiling.

Amanda was fighting with her boss again and she knew she was on the edge. The day before didn't go to good and now this day was shaping up to go the same way. Zac stood there with his arms crossed smirking as he watched the whole fight take place. He had just taken a step out of his trailer when he heard the yelling and no surprise it was Amanda and her boss at it again.

It was only seven in the morning so the sun hadn't even really risen in the sky yet which made the shade cover the whole set. Already Zac was dirtied up with mud caked into his hair and blood running down his face. They were shooting the ending scene even though it was the fourth day on set. For some reason it always worked that way it's like you film the movie backwards.

Amanda clenched her teeth and tried to calm down "Look if you stop barking orders at me and treat me with respect then this drink won't end up on your face again" she said angrily lifting up the open bottle of water as her boss stepped back defeated "Fine just don't push me trainee or I will push back" her boss said walking away as Amanda called out "Oh yeah we'll see about that"

Feeling proud she took a sip of water and sighed she had finally won. She stood there but then spun around when she heard someone clapping "good job way to stand up for yourself" Zac said giving her props, _she really wasn't going to be pushed around he thought as he dropped his hands. _

Amanda smiled and bowed "why thank you" she started to giggle as she put the cap on the bottle "So I can tell your already in character or is that how you look without any make-up on?"

"ha-ha your funny" he said walking past her towards the buffet table "I have you know we are filming a very important scene, this is a scene where I actually kick some ass" he smiled and handed her a muffin "you deserve it" Amanda took it "thanks" she said quietly as she un wrapped it.

"Zac about yesterday I didn't mean too…"

"Forgotten history" he said shoving a grape in his mouth even though he thought about what happened all last night.

Amanda gave a weak smile and nodded "good because I didn't want things to be awkward between us"

She started to think about what happened as she focused on the blue cloth on the table

Zac had walked her home and Amanda being upset had mistakenly taken a hug as a move to make out so when Amanda kissed him and Zac pulled away she felt a little stupid, mixed signals was all but she still felt weird about it.

Zac picked up an apple and rubbed it on his shirt cleaning it. Amanda shook her head trying to forget, she was about to speak again but stopped herself when Zac was pulled away by one of his co-stars "c'mon lover we have a scene to shoot" the bimbo blonde said flirtatiously. Amanda rolled her eyes and took a bite of the muffin.

His co-star Tiffany was a total airhead actress, like Jessica Simpson but with smaller boobs. She had always bugged Amanda since this chick flirted with absolutely everybody "sometimes I think she slept with the director to get in this movie" Amanda startled jumped back dropping her muffin. The voice laughed as they picked up the dropped muffin "sorry to scare you I just felt the need to state my opinion"

Amanda smiled as she took the muffin looking up. His Name was Jesse McCartney and he was in the movie too as a friend or something but Amanda didn't care what part he played she was too busy staring in to his eyes.

"well I think we share the same mind because I was just thinking that" Amanda said looking over at her. She was jumping up and down squealing and looking like an idiot apparently Zac must have just told a good joke.

Jesse smiled as he took a muffin "hey you're the girl who flipped out on her boss yesterday aren't you" he said pointing at Amanda and laughing "I give you props" he said took a bite of the muffin and finished chewing before talking again "I would of never had the guts to do what you did. Amanda's cheeks turned red as she looked down at her feet "well your not like me see I don't think anybody would treat you like the way my boss treats me" Amanda looked up and smiled. Jesse looked over at the director who was calling his name "well I got to go but before I do you have a little something right there…" he took his thumb and wiped a crumb from the corner of her lips "there now you don't look half bad" he laughed and winked as he walked past her towards the set.

Her face was flushed as she watched him walk away _did that just happen _she said touching the same spot he just touched.


	3. Chapter 3

Name: After the cut

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Amanda sighed as she took a bite out of her sandwich. It was her break time which meant the day was only half over even if she wanted to go home now she couldn't. She looked up at everyone else who was having lunch and she felt like a loser because she was eating by herself. Her boss was talking to the director about something and all the actors were probably eating roast chicken on a big fancy dinner table in an air conditioned trailer.

Zac stepped out of the trailer looking around. It was a little cloudy today so he didn't have to worry about burning like a crisp or sweating embarrassingly. He walked past the other trailers making his way up to the set.

"Hey" he said sitting down next to Amanda whose mouth was full of food. She gulped down the food and smiled "hi"

Amanda placed the sandwich down on the table "so how's the scene going?" she asked staring down at her sandwich Zac nodded "going good we're almost finished for the day so we might be able to leave early so be happy that I am such an amazing actor who can finish scenes quickly" He laughed as she rolled her eyes "oh please full of yourself much"

"So are you doing anything tonight?" he asked looking over at her changing the subject. Amanda had an eyebrow raised as she answered "are you planning on asking me out" she said giggling and taking another bite of her sandwich. Its funny most girls feel weird eating in front of other people especially guys but Amanda wasn't like that she could finish a whole roast beef in front of a guy if she wanted to without feeling weird.

Zac nodded and thought about her question "yeah I guess you could say that" Amanda's heart was racing never in her life has she ever been asked out by someone famous especially a hot someone.

"It's a club in town everybody here is going so I thought being the nice guy that I am would ask you so you can feel special"

Amanda laughed "you're making me sound like a loser"

Zac was about to defend himself but turned his head when he heard his name being called. It was the director telling him he was needed in make-up.

Zac nodded and stood up "so I'll pick you up at eight?" he said backing up towards the make-up trailer. Amanda smiled and nodded "yeah eight's good" He winked and waved goodbye before he turned around and jogged towards the trailer. Amanda couldn't help but smile for the rest of the day, she now had the power to completely ignore every word coming out of her bosses mouth, she was head over heals for this guy.

Zac got out of his car and walked up Amanda's walkway meeting her halfway. He wasn't at all nervous probably because he looked at Amanda as just a friend and not much else. Yeah she looked beautiful right now in her dress and she was smart and funny but every girl Zac knows is like that it's hard to fall for somebody this early in the game.

"You look amazing" Zac said being polite and charming he always loved to woo girls with his words. Amanda blushed and looked down at herself feeling ridiculous for even wearing a dress. "it's not to much?" she asked looking back up at him. Zac smiled and shook his head "no at all" he stuck out his arm for her to grab "c'mon let's get out of here"

Amanda wrapped her arm around his and let him lead her down towards his car. This is a too good to be true kind of night and with Amanda's imagination she would hope it would end how she wanted.

The club was packed and the music was vibrating the ground as they stepped inside. Zac first spotted Tiffany dancing near a table where the rest of them were sitting. "Their over there" Zac said yelling over at Amanda so she could hear. She nodded and followed him through the crowd. She couldn't really see but she felt Zac grab on to her hand so they wouldn't be separated. She was pulled and pushed by people but she kept a firm grip on his hand. She was lucky though that her palm wasn't clammy or cold it was actually well lotioned and warm.

Not noticing they had stopped Amanda bumped in to the backside of Zac. He finally dropped her hand as he sat down at the table leaving enough room at the booth fro Amanda to sit down next to him. When she did sit and after she got comfortable she noticed who she was sitting across from

"you again" he said smiling as she smiled back "yep it's me so get excited" she placed her hands on the table looking around "trust me my night just got ten times better" Jesse said looking over at her. Amanda blushed fidgeted with her fingers. A slower song came on and the dance floor was not packed anymore it was actually kind of empty.

Jesse looked over at Amanda and grabbed onto her hand "you want to dance?" he asked as he stood up not letting go over her hand. Amanda looked up at him "do I have a choice" she giggled as he pulled her up until they were face to face "no" he smiled and pulled her on to the dance floor. Now was it just her or did he really like her.

Zac was talking to one of his co-stars when he felt Amanda get up. He turned around noticing she was gone and when he finally spotted her on the dance floor he noticed she had her arms wrapped around Jesse's neck and she was laughing about something.

"Aren't they cute" he heard Tiffany chime in. Zac was still looking over at them when he nodded "yeah they look like their having fun"

Zac felt a little weird just sitting there and staring at them dancing but he couldn't help it. He turned his attention towards Tiffany when he felt her hand on his leg "Tiffany what are you…"

She smiled and put her finger to her lips "shhh…your really cute Zac I can't help it" she giggled.

Zac sighed "I'm going to get a drink" he stood up but stopped when Tiffany grabbed his hand "be back soon I might miss you too much" she did this annoying little giggle which made Zac cringe as she dropped his hand. He turned around and started walking but he wasn't headed to the bar he was headed to go get Amanda.

"You're lying" Amanda said laughing "you really fell in front of all those people?"

Jesse chuckled and nodded "yeah it was pretty embarrassing" Amanda felt him rap his arms around her waist a little more and she was fine with that "If I were you I would of just staid down until the concert was over" she laughed even more when he spun her out and pulled her back in "I didn't know you could dance this good" Jesse said looking in to her eyes.

Amanda's heart was pounding and her stomach was doing flips she felt like her knees might buckle and she would faint. She started to twirl the ends of his hair near his back with her fingers as he smiled and leaned in closer. She could feel his breath and she could smell his cologne. Amanda was about to kiss him but pulled back when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

She turned her head and a felt a little embarrassed as she dropped her hands and Jesse dropped his "hey Zac what's going on?" she asked feeling weird.

Zac smiled and looked at Jesse "mind if I cut in" Jesse a little surprised stepped back "No I got to step outside anyways" He winked at Amanda as she felt her hand being grabbed by Zac's.

She watched over Zac's shoulder as Jesse walked away "you two going out?" Zac asked trying to get her attention to him. Amanda looked up at him as they music went into some kind of solo. "Not yet at least" Amanda said laughing as he dipped her down "warning next time please" she said laughing as he pulled her back up.

Zac felt awkward for cutting in to their dance but he was proud now too, how could Jesse get the first dance before he did. "Well then do you like him?" Zac asked trying to get something out of her.

Amanda raised an eyebrow "are you trying to get into my business or what" she said a little annoyed _I mean why was he trying to get answers out of her _Zac shrugged "I'm just wondering" he said coolly trying to calm her down

"You're my friend right?" Zac asked as Amanda looked back over his shoulder "yeah of course" she said not seeing Jesse walk in yet.

"Well then there's something you should know about Jesse" Amanda had her full attention on Zac now.


	4. Chapter 4

Name: After the cut

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Amanda dropped Zac's hand and stepped back from him practically knocking over another dancer. "Your lying" she said angry and shaking her head.

The music grew louder as Zac dug his hands in his pockets shaking his head and keeping his eyes on her "he's a cheater Amanda always was"

He lied, he was lying and he didn't really know why. He felt like he had a good reason to make up false rumors about Jesse. He knew he was doing the right thing; he was protecting Amanda because Zac had a bad feeling about him.

"Are you jealous? Is that it?" Amanda said crossing her arms over her chest and stepping off the dance floor now. Zac followed and grabbed on to her arm spinning her around, she looked sick now like she had just fainted and got back up "are you okay?" Zac asked keeping a hold of her arm afraid she was going to fall.

Amanda got away from his grip and shook her head "answer the question Zac" He looked at her searching for an answer on her face but he couldn't find one. He gulped down what felt like a giant ball that had formed on the back of her throat and he swallowed hard.

"I don't know…" he said hesitating trying to drop the conversation because in all honesty he was jealous and he didn't know why. He thought he didn't like Amanda in that way but over the last few days seeing Amanda with Jesse he wished it was him, he did.

Amanda walked away form him feeling like she had been slapped in the face. How could someone like Zac just come out and say she is seeing a cheater, a big fat cheater. She got to the bar and asked for a glass of water. She almost flipped out again when she felt a hand on her shoulder "what?!" she said raising her voice thinking it was Zac.

Jesse widened his eyes "is everything okay?" he asked sitting down next to Amanda watching her take a sip from the glass. Amanda nodded and looked over at him "just peachy" she said feeling like she was going to throw up.

Amanda's head was throbbing most likely from the music and the fact that Zac lied. She sat there and starred at her glass as her head spun out of control. She heard Jesse's voice but she wasn't really listening

"Amanda are you okay?" Jesse asked trying to get her attention.

Amanda looked over at him and smiled. She was now seeing three of him and she thought she was going crazy but then all at once Amanda felt like someone had pushed her and she fell. As the eye's rolled back the last thing she saw was Jesse leaping towards her to catch her.


	5. Chapter 5

Name: After the cut

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Zac walked down the halls feeling the warmth of the newly pored coffee in his hand. He felt a slight breeze hit his face as a nurse and a doctor rushed past him and in to another room. He didn't know the time but it felt late, the air was stale and all he could smell were latex gloves and puke.

Amanda took a deep breath and stared at the television. David Letterman was on and so was the hysterical Robin Williams, but she wasn't laughing. She felt a lot better but that was probably from the IV sticking in her hand and she could have sworn the patient in the room across from her was not breathing. She felt scared because she felt like everyone had left her to rot in that hospital bed she felt cold and alone and she had this urge to just rip out the needle from her hand and say screw this and just walk out unseen.

Zac followed the signs and soon got to a small private room with a view of the city. He walked in hearing the laughter from an audience on TV

"How you doing?" he asked as he sat in the chair that was placed next to the bed. Amanda turned her attention towards him and smiled "better, I'm just happy I'm not alone"

Zac put his coffee down on the table and grabbed her hand "I wouldn't leave you" he paused for a second still keeping a grip on her hand. He knew he had to apologize for what he said "listen…I'm sorry for saying…"

Amanda put her hand up to stop him "your right he was the wrong guy for me, I mean he didn't even stay here for long" Zac felt her squeeze his hand as she smiled "I should of listened to you better"

Zac looked up at the small TV screen and saw Robin Williams running through the audience. He chuckled and then looked at the clipboard hanging on the wall with Amanda's diagnosis.

"The doctors say they caught it early enough" Amanda said after noticing Zac reading the clipboard.

Making light of the situation she giggled "Just one spinal tap and I'm back at work"

Zac nodded and clenched his teeth "It's a little more serious, you're lucky they caught it so early"

Amanda shrugged and looked up at the TV "still doesn't take the way the fact I'm stuck here for a few more days"

Zac stood up and looked down at her "you could of died it's not funny" he said angry now at the fact that she didn't care about her condition.

Amanda look up at him and threw her arms up in the air "I'm still here though survived and alive so chill besides why are you getting so upset"

Zac looked at the clipboard again "I don't know why I care so much for a selfish self involved girl like you" he looked back at her quick enough to see the hurt reaction on her face. Between the silences all that was making noise was the AC that cooled down the room making Amanda get goose bumps on her arms. "You don't mean that, you like me and I know it" she said coldly watching the fluid being fed through the needle in her hand.

Zac shook his head and walked over towards the door grabbing his coat off the table "I thought I did…" he said taking one look over at her as he stepped through the threshold of the door "I'll see you when you come back to work" was all he said as he left the room.

Amanda watched the door now hoping that he would come back but he didn't now it was just an empty room being filled with the laughter from the TV

"Meningitis….who would of thought" she said to herself as she closed her eyes.

How could he of said that, she thought as she scrunched up her nose feeling an itch, I mean he didn't mean that…did he.


	6. Chapter 6

Name: After the cut  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Amanda lifted up a chair and brought it over to her boss who felt no sympathy towards her and her sore back whatso ever. It seemed today out of all days she wanted Amanda to lift the heaviest things.  
It had been a week and a half since Amanda's little menengitis scare and since Zac's little outburst.

She hadn't seen or talked to him since then and to be honset she missed him even though he told her what an ass she was. But that feeling went away from time to time especially when jesse came to visit her every other day at the hospital after her spinal tap. He would especially bring her coffee since that was what the doctor recomended to rebuild her fluids. Jesse was so sweet and caring unlike Zac who was a big jerk. So it was no surprise that the expression of hate wiped across Amanda's face when she saw Zac running lines with one of his co-stars.

He didn't notice her but boy did she notice him. Amanda didn't even notice that she was digging her nails in to her notebook until she felt someones hand on her arm "you okay?" she heard jesse ask as he watched her loosen her grip

"just fan-freakin-tastic" amanda said putting the note book down on a chair and sighing. Jesse kissed her on her forehead and lucky for her he started to massage her shoulders keeping her grounded because she swore she was about to take off and float away.

Everything about Jesse made Amanda want to scream. His features and hotness even the way his hands felt on her sore shoulders made her want to jump on him and kiss him all over but it was weird enough as it is with her feelings for Zac still looming over her like a little black personal rain cloud.

"when do you have to be back on set?" Amanda asked as she bobbed her head feeling the magic zap through his fingertips as he made circular motions down her back, she might be wrong but it felt like he had done this before.

"in about five, I'm shootong my big scene today" Amanda smiled and turned to face him. She rested her hands on his chest pressing herslef against him feeling the dampness of the fake blood on his shirt "and what scene is that?" she asked kissing him on the cheek

She heard jesse chuckle "the scene where I die" Amanda smiled and kissed him soflty on the lips. "awh but your too cute to kill off" she said keeping her lips barely on his just enough to send a tickle through his lips as she spoke. He kissed her back resting his hands on the small of her back.

Zac laughed as he finished off one of his lines noticing his co-star was making a funny face at the fact his character just gotten one of his limbs cut off "dude stop making me laugh we only have a few left"  
His co-star slapped his knee and shook his head calming down "Okay serious mode" he said as he waved his hand over his face changing emotions as his hand ran over his face.

Zac stopped smiling making it look like he was being serious too but he was just plain mad. He saw amanda and jesse and almost crumpled up his script at the site of them. But he shouldn't be upset at Jesse he should be upset at Amanda because after all she was the selfish one.

The scare that happened that night and the fight they had made Zac think about her all week. He did admit they spent so little time together, him and Amanda but yet her words some how caught his attention to the point where he had formed a liking for Amanda not a friendship liking but a something more liking.

Jesse heard his name being called and dropped his hands backing away from Amanda acting as if nothing was going on. You see only few knew about Jesse and amanda and they both had a mutual decision to keep it that way, Amanda wasn't ready to get in to the public eye.

Amanda turned around and came face to face with the director of the movie who was calling Jesse over to tell him what he wanted to see in the next scene. Amanda didn't stick around though because no sooner than a second after did she hear her name being yelled out by her squaking boss.

Zac finished up his lines early enough to see Amanda standing alone at the buffet table. This was his chance, his chance to apologize. He made his way over to the table. Slow enough to think about what he was going to say but fast enough to reach her before she walked away.

The words filled his throat like someone was blowing up a baloon in his throat. They were the words that were dieing to get out but he kept them in... although sooner or later the baloon was going to burst.


	7. Chapter 7

Name: After the cut  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

"you know I think that food is for the actors" Zac said with a smile as he snuck up behind Amanda. Startled she popped the green grape out of her mouth dropping it on the ground.

She smiled shyly as she looked up at him. He kind of felt stupid that he had walked up to her because now he had no idea what to say. "listen I shouldn't of said what I said..." he trailed off as she looked down at the ground trying her hardest not to make eye contact. Even though what Zac said was totally true about how she was acting doesn't mean it didn't hurt and she was still altogether pissed at him.

She looked up at him squinting from the sun that was brightly shining over his shoulders. His mouth was moving but Amanda was blocking it all out "you never came back..." she said quietly, cutting him off.

Zac left his mouth hanging open with the word he was about to say still rolling off his tongue "I know..." he said now shoving his hands in his pockets

"I waited for you to come but you didn't" was all she said as she stepped back from the table.  
Zac felt awful he had planned on visiting her at the hospital but he couldn't and for that reason he didn't know the answer to yet.

Amanda twisted her hair and let it fall down across her shoulders. The awkward silence was killing her and she took a sigh of relief when her boss was yelling at her. For once she was glad she had a needy boss.

"got to get back to work" she said frowning her face muscles were too tired to do anything else.

Zac nodded "I'll just talk to you later" and with that Amanda swiftly made her way across the lot towards her impatient boss. The funny thing was that; that conversation couldn't have gone any smoother. He ruined it, their friendship was now filled with awkward pauses and throat clearings.

It was finally over, they had wrapped the movie that afternoon and now the cast was celebrating by going out to a local club. Of course Amanda was invited by Jesse and she was reluctant to come she needed a night out even if Zac would be there.

As they walked in hand in hand Amanda felt brave, this was it. Their relationship was now being broadcast to a building filled with people...people with cameras.

Jesse led her to a back table where a few cast mates had already showed up and who of course were already drunk but it's all good because they were of age anyways.

Amanda sat down next to John, the "killer" in the movie and she wasn't going to lie to herself he was hot for a thirty year old.

Zac walked in breathing in the musky smoggy club air. He was so used to this type of smell that it didn't phase him anymore. He showed up alone which seemed pathetic but he was fine with it he didn't need a girl by his side to make an appearence even when the only girl he thought about was already there.

Amanda's face turned red and she felt like she all of a sudden had hot flashes. Why her body was reacting in this way at the site of Zac she had no idea but it was making her uncomfortable. She watched every move he made as he walked over and sat down (of course) right across from her making Amanda jump as she felt his leg brush againts hers.

Zac noticed her quick jolt of movement and looked up straight in to her eyes as he scooted in his chair.  
Jesse laughed at a joke John was telling but looked over at Amanda when he felt how clammy her hand was "you okay?" he asked whispering in to her ear so she could hear him better over the music. Amanda nodded and smiled as he kissed her on the side of her forehead.

She looked over at John trying her hardest not to make any contact with Zac because what happened with that conversation a few days ago was awkward enough.

She admited she was torn. I mean she knew she really liked Jesse because he was caring and cute and funny and charming but she would think about it more and she found that Zac was equally the same and to make it all the more harder to choose. She had the equal amount of feelings for both guys. Wow how she hated even numbers.


	8. Chapter 8

Name: After the cut  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Amanda exscused herself from the table halfway through her third glass of cola. When she got nervous she seemed to drink alot of fluids which made her want to pee alot. As she stood up she felt Jesse grab on to her hand "are you okay?" he asked with a concered look on his face and it was no wonder because when Amanda felt uncomfortable she could clearly show it.

Amanda smiled and nodded "yeah just running to the bathroom" she said before walking away from his grip. She placed her hand on her forhead shielding her eyes from the disco ball and the flashing of cameras as photographers took pictures of drunken celebrities. It didn't take her long to find the bathroom since there was a big obnoxious neon sign saying RESTROOMS over the door, apparently drunk people have a harder time reading then seeing by the all caps sign.

She walked in to the surprisingly clean restroom and took a long look at herself in the mirror. She just wanted to leave and she was close to asking Jesse to take her home. She looked through her purse for her make-up. The least she could do was look good in this crisis situation.

A spritz of perfum and five minutes later Amanda was ready to finally leave the bathroom. She could hear the walls vibrating as the music grew louder almost to the point that the mirror looked like it was going to shake right off it's placement on the wall. She grabbed the door handle struggling as the door's pull outweighed her 50 to none, she was a skinny girl and whoever put this door on really sucked at screwing in the bolts.

Zac walked down the hall feeling like he was about to explode and it wasn't until he bumped in to Amanda that he slowed his roll. "sorry" he heard her say as she tried to walk by. It was obvious she was making no effort to talk but he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"wait" she heard him say before she felt his pull on her arm. She spun around almost knocking in to him as she did so. The music had slowed down so it was easier to hear which made this all the more awkward because at least with loud music she could of made the effort to say she couldn't hear a word he was saying.

Before he spoke again she looked him up and down. He looked incredibly handsome and the smell of his cologne acted like some sort Amanda attractor because she couldn't resist it but she had to keep control.

"I still feel like you haven't fully forgave me" he started now dropping her hand. Amanda really did forgive Zac for what he said she was just too scared to say it because that was an open invitation for her to forget about Jesse and go out with Zac so being mad at him even though she wasn't made sense. The more she hated him the less she would talk to him until their whole relationship was dropped for good.

Now this might not make sense to you but it was crystal clear in her head.

"you don't need to apologize, really...I forgive you" she said reajusting her purse on her shoulder.  
"then why are you acting this way" Amanda knew exactly what he meant but she acted confused  
"what do you mean?"

Zac sighed and stepped closer to the wall letting a woman pass to get to the bathroom "I mean what happened between us, we had something going"

"we had nothing going Zac, I had Jesse going" Okay now she really really felt uncomfortable, forget all those other times this one took the cake.

Zac felt stupid then, like the feelings he had were the total opposite then from what she felt. "wow I feel like an idiot" was all he could say, that was all he could think of.

Amanda shook her head "I'm sorry if I ever gave off the impression that there..." she couldn't finsh though she was cut off by him "say anymore I'm going to feel just more like an idiot" he said cracking a smile. He was being a nice guy then, kind of kicking him self in the butt even though Amanda should be doing the butt kicking."I'm going to get back to the table" Amanda said feeling awful and he could tell just by the way she said it "well then I'll see ya in a few" he said watching her backing up towards the music. She kind of waved good bye feeling like an awkward idiot as she turned around leaving him in the hall.

She sat at the table for the rest of the night staring at her now ice melted glass of cola the only difference between this and before she left for the bathroom was the fact that Zac never came back.


	9. Chapter 9

Name: After the cut

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

(Sorry for the late post but it felt like this story was going nowhere)

It felt weird not to see Zac everyday at work but surprisingly enough Amanda seemed to forget about Zac well does almost count?

Amanda got up from the couch hearing the doorbell ring, she wasn't really expecting anybody since Jesse was out of town and she hadn't made any previous plans with her friends.

She felt the breeze from her walk to the door push back her hair and as she opened the door she took a step back surprised

"What are you doing here?" she asked stepping aside to let him in.

Zac smiled and walked past her until he was standing next to the couch she had just gotten off of.

They stood there in silence after Amanda shut the door and walked over to the kitchen "are you going to say something?" she asked with a small laugh as she poured herself some coffee.

Zac stared over at her folding and unfolding his arms nervously as he hesitated to speak

Amanda noticed his nervous movies and light breathing and she started to think something had happened.

She walked out of the kitchen leaving the coffee cup on the counter. Zac hadn't moved from his spot and she walked up to him

"Is something wrong?" she asked sounding scared herself, this was odd behavior for someone like Zac.

Amanda grabbed on to his arm trying to coax whatever he had to say out of him and he blurted it out

"I love you" he said then he started to wish that he didn't.

Amanda dropped his arm and stepped back like the words had hit her physically "what" she asked with a whispering voice as she tried to think about what he just said.

"I told you before I don't…" Amanda trailed off trying to say something harsh she opened her mouth to go on searching for the words in her head but she as to afraid to say them so she closed her mouth.

Zac grabbed on to Amanda's hand but she pulled away then walked to the door "I think you should go" she said looking at him then looking at the ground.

Zac stared at her with pleading eyes for him to say what he had to but Amanda never budged or shut the door and soon enough he got the hint.

Amanda felt him walk past her and then heard his footsteps on her patio. Amanda didn't know why she was acting like this but almost all of her knew it was because she was scared because she loved him too but she also loved Jesse.

Amanda leaned up against the opened door resting her hand on it' s knob. Zac remained standing there unsure of what to say so he did what he wanted to do for a long time he kissed her.

Amanda tried to push him back but he kept his hands on her arms and soon she gave up and went along with him. Zac's whole body was shaking from the anticipation for what was happening right now and it was finally happening.

He pushed Amanda's body up against her living room wall leaving the door wide open. He put both his hands on the wall on either side of her head and she smiled biting her lip as she started to unbutton his pants.

Once he was in his boxers she started to kiss his neck making him shiver from the chills she was giving him. He felt his knees buckle as she started to kiss his chest and he couldn't take it anymore.

He took her by the hands and led her over to the couch where she laid down voluntarily. He leaned over her as she pulled off her shirt. She placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled his face to hers but she didn't kiss him.

She kissed his neck again making it all the way up to his ear where she whispered making the hair on his back stand up "I love you" she said before facing him again. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead and then like in one big blur he heard someone clearing their throat but it wasn't Amanda.

Amanda's shocked expression froze on her face as she jumped off the couch knocking Zac on to the ground "Jesse what are you doing here"

Jesse stood before the opened door with a bouquet of roses in his hands "I came back early thought I would surprise you" he said looking at Amanda and then glancing over at Zac as he picked himself up off the ground. Zac felt his face turn red as he watched Amanda pick up her shirt and slip it back off but Zac wasn't that lucky he of course was still standing only in his boxers.

"How long has this been going on for?" Jesse asked as he dropped the roses on the kitchen counter. Amanda brushed her hair back trying to smooth it down

"It's not what you think" she said walking up to him and putting her hand on his cheek so he would look at her. Zac looked down at the ground as he heard Amanda and Jesse having a conversation in a low whisper.

He heard a lot of words he didn't want to hear, words that hurt him and he wished that Amanda would say this to him and not Jesse. The 'I love you so much' hurt him the worst and so did 'he means nothing to me'

Zac cleared his throat in the same way Jesse had done his and he walked over to his pants and shirt slipping them on quietly then walking to the door, it was a low blow to what he did behind Jesse's back but he couldn't contain himself anymore because he wanted Amanda to be his but she was Jesse and she made it clear at that exact second when she kissed Jesse to make things right between them.

Zac managed to slip out of the house unnoticed leaving Amanda and Jesse to make up for lost time that should have been his.


	10. Chapter 10

Name: After the Cut

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Surprisingly enough it was all over the headlines

**Jesse and girlfriend split!**

Amanda was a little frustrated that she was called just the 'girlfriend' I mean she had a freaking name but that's beside the point. What Amanda was more concerned about was talking to Zac which she hadn't done in weeks. After that afternoon when Jesse caught them just before they did 'the adult' they had talked and everything seemed fine later on but something was still bugging her and it wasn't long before Jesse dumped her and she completely understood why I mean any guy would be tired of a girlfriend who doesn't put out because the only one they want to do it with is unreachable and totally avoiding her.

Amanda stopped behind the cross walk before the red traffic light. It was rush hour traffic and all the honking and beeping was giving her a real headache never mind the fact that this light was extremely long to wait in. She watched as an elderly coupled slowly and sluggishly made their way across the street, hand in hand using the other arm to hold their canes. Amanda smiled at the two because it was amazing that love can really last…well forever in this couples case.

Amanda always believed their was someone out their for everyone she was a strong believer in soul mates ever since she was little and for a second their she had thought she found hers but she must have been a little too sure of herself. Amanda looked back up again and noticed the couple was already on the sidewalk and walking in the direction towards the park. She heard the honking of cars and looked up to see the traffic light had now gone loopy and was blinking read in all directions.

"Great" Amanda said under her breath as she brushed her hair behind her shoulders this was not helping her headache. Well now since she was going nowhere until someone would let her through she took her attention back to the couple who had seated themselves on a bench in front of the basketball court but her gaze quickly jumped over to the ball dribbling on the ground and to whose hands it was being dribbled by.

"Zac" she said breathlessly as she shifted her car in to park. Was this headache getting to her or was she really seeing him as he stood on the free throw line trying to line up his shot. Amanda smiled a she leaned closer to her window she felt like she hadn't seen him in ages even though she was sitting down her knews buckled and she thought she might faint but instead she bumped her head against the window from leaning in to close.

She jumped back and rubbed her forehead feeling like an idiot "that was stupid" she muttered as she looked up at the light again, still blinking red. Now was a better chance than ever she couldn't miss it. Amanda opened the car door nearly missing a car that managed to get through the broken light unharmed. She went to go get out but was pulled back by her seatbelt which she was still buckled in.

Her hands were shaking as she fooled around with the buckle and once undid she jumped out slamming her body against her car as another speeding car passed I mean was she insane? She closed her door and took a step out In to the street she looked both ways for cars and while doing so a guy in the car behind her started to honk and yell out his window "what ya crazy! Get back in the car" he yelled as she took another step turning her head towards him.

She smiled and nodded "I guess so" she turned her attention back to the court where Zac must of heard the yelling because he had stopped the game and was standing there ball in hand as she smiled back. For a minute she thought she couldn't move like the sun and hot pavement had melted her shoes but she managed to put one foot in front of the other.

The cars where all honking in unison as she stepped out on to the sidewalk and in front of the basketball courts pavement, Zac had now dropped the ball and Amanda smiled a she watched it roll away from his feet and to another guy's who was also watching Amanda just ditch her car in the middle of the road

"What are you doing are you crazy" Zac said pointing over to her parked car. Amanda didn't look back at it though all she did was shrug and step on to the court then walked a few steps until she was closer to him.

Zac started to feel a little embarrassed noticing he was covered in sweat and probably didn't smell too good either. Zac looked past his shoulder when one of the guys yelled "hey we going to play or what?" he asked dribbling the ball

"In a minute" Zac said turning back around the honking of the cars becoming louder and more irritated

"Me and Jesse broke up" Amanda said bluntly trying to get to the point why she was there which was to of course to be with him.

Zac nodded "yeah I heard that's too bad"

"No I'm over that" she said shaking her head and looking up at him "we broke up because I wasn't over you…" she said it quietly but lucky enough Zac caught every word and it made his heart flutter.

He felt her grab on to his hand and squeeze it as she went on "I don't know what it is about you but I can't stop thinking about you"

Zac smiled as he stepped closer to her his heart was pounding as he grabbed on to her other hand. He hadn't seen her in weeks and he missed her a lot, he took in her smell her touch her smile and her eyes. They were all amazing and stunning and he loved her for it.

"And what I said the other day I wasn't lying, when I told you I loved you" Zac slowly leaned in and kissed her softly lingering there for a minute trying to make that moment last.

Amanda smiled tickling his lips as she felt his damp hair on her forehead "I know I'm gross" he said smiling to as he wrapped his hands around her list rubbing it softly. She pulled back and shook her head "No your perfect" she kissed him again but pulled away when the man sitting in traffic started to yell again

"Hey lady move ya car or else I'll move it for ya"

Amanda looked back dropping her hands from Zac's neck "I should really go move my car" she said laughing at how stupid she was for leaving it in the first place. She turned around and started to walk but stopped when she felt him pulling her hand back to him "Zac I have to go…"

"I love you" he said as she smiled and kissed him hard once again forgetting about her car. Zac laughed as the guys around them started to Ohhh at their public affection and then soon after started their game this time without Zac.

Amanda laughed as she felt Zac pick her up kissing her again and then he walked over to the park bench where she sat and he stood and she pulled at his shirt as they kissed next to the older couple Amanda had been staring at just minutes before.

-The End


End file.
